


Our first time

by Cap123cap123



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap123cap123/pseuds/Cap123cap123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya被下藥有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our first time

　　當Solo嚐到口中的血腥味時，他連眉頭都沒有皺一下。  
　　摸了摸被咬破的嘴唇，看著眼前仍然在奮力掙扎的夥伴──Illya Kuryakin，蘇聯KGB特務，現在正在他的身下，雙手被綁在床頭且無法掙脫。論體型的而言，除了身高以外，Solo並不覺得自己有任何遜色對方的地方，但是為了以防萬一，他還是使用了一點小手段。嗯，反正這種事情他早已非常熟練了。  
　　「明明被下藥了就不要再浪費力氣了好嗎？」Solo帶著些許無奈的口吻，但沒多久後還是彎起嘴唇，轉換成調情的口氣說：「不是已經起反應了嗎？」他用手掌撫摸過對方突起的褲檔處。  
　　「不──嗯……」Illya用力的咬住下嘴唇，即使身體漸漸失去力氣，他的眼神像是要把Solo給盯穿一個洞，滿肚子的怒火，最後只變成兩個字，「渾蛋。」  
　　「噢，你可別這麼看我，我發誓我會很溫柔。」Solo正經地說，臉上掛著迷人的笑容，「畢竟這是你的第一次。」  
　　他的說話口吻是那樣的深情，要是一般的女性肯定早已拜倒在他的魅力之下，但是Illya並不是女性，也不想要與男性發生性行為，更別說對象還是自己看不順眼的夥伴了。Illya沒有停止掙扎，卻開始感受到全身被抽走力氣的無力感，以及隨即而來的燥熱。  
　　身體被觸碰過的地方就像是火在燒一般讓他難耐，這是他成為特務以來從未體會過的，要不是眼前可惡的牛仔哥把不知道哪來的女人送給他的酒放在房間，他才不會面臨到這個充滿恥辱的時刻。  
　　「我說了我會負責。」這也是他現在正在做的事情。Solo親了親他的臉頰，慢慢替他解開身上的釦子，「還有收起你的小眼神，快要哭的表情反而讓你更迷人了，親愛的。」  
　　「該死的酒……」Illya白了他一眼，懶得理會Solo的話語，僅是咬牙切齒的說出整件事情起頭的罪魁禍首，再加上一連串不用猜測就知道的難聽話。  
　　「嗯，還是你想要自己來？」Solo挑起眉頭，頓時一改方才的態度，「如果你認為自己可以解決的話。」既然Illya這麼不想要，那麼他也沒道理要繼續自討沒趣。  
　　如果他的記憶沒錯的話，那瓶威士忌是他從兩天前的任務對象家裡偷回來的，那個女人打算邀請他在晚宴時共飲，只可惜她在那之前就被搞定了。Solo真的沒想到對方會在酒裡下了催情藥，而Illya就這麼運氣不好的喝下了它。是的，他必須承認他有錯誤，而他正在試圖彌補。選擇聽從受害者的心聲，停下自己的動作，並且解開束縛住對方的繩子。  
　　只是就算雙手被鬆綁，Illya現在也已經沒有任何力氣可以揍人了，體內最原始的衝動逐漸淹沒過理智，而Solo依舊泰然自若地掛著笑容。Illya沒讀懂──也可以說他懶得去猜測──笑容背後的意思，卻覺得格外諷刺，彷彿這名CIA特務是在看他的笑話。他努力去壓抑全身上下不斷躁動的情緒卻徒勞無功，倘若需要向Solo示弱和請求，對他而言才是最大的屈辱。  
　　把手撐在一旁靜靜地看著Illya躺在床鋪上抱著自己的身軀，將他高大的身體縮成一團時，Solo還是沒忍住的嘆了一口氣，湊上前去貼上對方的背部，指尖從上臂經過手腕，腰側到褲檔，他感覺到Illya瞬間的顫抖，於是他親吻過他的耳後，用溫柔的口吻說：「……讓我幫你釋放好嗎？」  
　　他的聲線能夠讓人淪陷到何種地步，Illya親身體驗到了，他甚至連自己是否有點頭都不知道就被解開了褲頭。感受自己早已勃發的性器被他人的手給握在手中，摩擦的快感讓他不禁喘息，他知道高潮即將來臨，因此他用僅剩的力氣用力的咬住自己的嘴唇，把呻吟全部吞回肚裡。  
　　Illya射出的精液沾滿了Solo的手掌，他沒有立馬將其擦拭，反而是觀察起Illya的反應。對方臉上的潮紅並未退減，這並不是件好事，因為他們不曉得藥性究竟有多強。Solo將夥伴給翻過身，用乾淨的那隻手把Illya的褲子連同內褲一起脫下，忽然間的涼意讓他驚呼一聲，Solo不知道他是否知道自己接下來的舉動了。  
　　Solo用親吻後頸的方式來安撫對方後才將精液塗抹在穴口，再用手指在四周緩慢的按壓，直到真正探進第一根手指時，Illya立刻掙扎起來，「放心──我不會進去，只是手指。」只是回頭與他對上的眼神完全透露出不信任，這可讓他有些受傷，但他沒說出口，「真的，我是在幫助你。」他再次強調。  
　　抱持著不相信但自己的確沒有掙脫力氣的Illya，只能用狠戾的眼神威嚇對方最好不要隨便亂來。被手指進入體內的感覺實在太奇怪了，他的確很能耐痛，但是Solo卻用著不同速度不斷地進出他的身體，甚至慢慢地增加手指頭的數量，連他都吃驚自己居然可以承受下來。  
　　藥效讓他整個人都迷茫起來，卻仍然能清楚的感受到Solo對他身體所做的每一個動作，又是如何的撥撩起他的神經。他本該繼續抗拒，可惜仍然敵不過生理的慾望，並且因為對方極好的技術而時不時地發出呻吟。  
　　「看來你並不討厭？」低沉的聲音貼在他耳側，語氣帶著笑意，Illya不用看見就能猜想到對方是怎麼樣的表情。平時身穿著不同樣式的西裝，噴著不算濃烈但Illya不喜歡的古龍水，在任何空檔勾搭有好感的女性，度過各種風流的夜晚，這樣的一個人不是情場高手肯定是假的，可是即便是如此他也不願意成為其中之一。  
　　Illya對愛情沒有什麼定義，究竟要選擇什麼樣的人成為伴侶，或者與人共度一生這種事情，從來沒有出現在他的人生字典裡過。從小的時候他就努力成為能夠讓母親為傲的人，直到成為KGB特務，以令人認可的實力讓他受到賞識，然後在柏林時碰了壁。  
　　事後的合作是他不曾預想過的，美國和蘇聯聯手，身為下屬的他們只能遵從上層的指示，而就算他看Solo有多麼的不順眼，也不得不承認對方有著他所沒有的能力，兩個人若是互相幫助，事件的困難度肯定降低很多。而在幾個月的相處之下，他也的確對對方的敵意──Illya不否認與父親的手錶有很大的關係──降低很多，可是並不代表他甘願如同現在一樣臣服於一個男人的身下。  
　　「……閉嘴。」Illya有些吃力地開口，結果才一張口就情不自禁的流洩出呻吟聲，聲音簡直不像他自己的，而Solo回應他的方式是低笑聲。  
　　從認識至今，他早已摸透對方的性格。故作強硬的外表和暴躁的脾氣，內心比任何人還容易被他人給左右，而他也經常以此為樂，畢竟Illya的反應總是可愛的讓人想一而再再而三地逗弄他。  
　　看著已經能夠塞進三根手指的後穴，Solo抽出手指，將腦袋湊近對方的跨間，含上再次勃起的下身。他是第一次替他人口交，而對象是Illya，他不覺得沒有什麼不可以的，只可惜對方似乎不是這麼想的，因為當Illya意識到Solo在做什麼時他驚呼到連帶著身體都激烈的動作起來。  
　　Solo不曉得該用什麼方式安撫他，乾脆繼續著自己的動作，用自己的口腔把柱身完全含住，吸吮的聲音大到令Illya害羞的境界，也沒想到Solo會願意做到這樣的地步。於是他帶著有些鴕鳥心態的將手臂遮住自己的眼睛，以為看不見就能夠裝作什麼事情都沒有發生。  
　　燥熱感仍然持續著，Solo的動作沒有降低他的慾望，反而像是火上加油的鼓譟，告訴他應該去尋求更多的安慰，而非在意自己的自尊，拒絕屈伸於他人。然而在內心掙扎的同時，Solo完全不像生手的舔過陰莖的每一寸，連同滲出液體的前端都沒放過，舒服的令人崩潰。Illya咬著嘴唇忍耐，卻又忍不住挺了挺胯下，頂到對方口腔的最深處，甚至險些射出來。  
　　並沒有等到他釋放，Solo就改用手掌替他套弄分身，傾身去親吻Illya被自己咬得紅腫的嘴唇，前者豪不費力的探進他的口中，舌吻的技巧讓Illya的身子幾乎軟了下來，完全被牽著鼻子走。口水從他的嘴巴流出滑落至下巴，Solo用舌頭一舔而過，然後再次糾纏住他的舌頭。  
　　Illya的手抓住了對方的衣領，把兩個人的胸膛貼得更近，Solo也藉機用單手將他的襯衫給解開，經過鍛鍊的精壯身材出現在他的眼前，只是對方挺立的乳首最先奪去他的目光。他用手指揉捏起乳粒，身下人的呻吟也因此比方才都還有更加大聲，美麗的藍眼睛漸漸被情慾淹沒，這是代表他向慾望妥協的前奏。  
　　Solo沒有開口點破，因為他不打算打破自己最開始的承諾，除非是對方主動提出。這是一個勢均力敵的拔河，他並不把握自己能獲勝，只能等待到對方願意示弱那一刻，他才真正有機會把勝利給拿下。  
　　究竟該說是俄羅斯人或者是Illya的耐力堅強？幾分鐘的軟硬兼施都還沒有鬆口求饒，Solo只好刻意在對方快要到達高潮時停止動作，把吻轉移到頸側和胸前留下幾個不大的痕跡。他確實聽見了對方略帶不滿地哼聲，也以為那個人會繼續堅持下去，但他終究還是選擇示弱了，如果Solo沒聽錯的話他的聲音甚至還帶著些許哽咽，「操……進來，給我……」那樣有些顫抖的聲線讓他等不及想要好好疼愛這個經常口是心非的男人。  
　　他舔過嘴唇，探進方才被擴張過的後穴，不算用心的進出幾次後就將自己腫脹不已的陰莖插入裡頭，而Illya毫不意外地發出吃痛的聲音，緊緊抓著他的背部，導致他也有些疼痛，可是進入的動作依然繼續，直到全部進入後才鬆了一口氣。獎勵的親了親俄羅斯人的嘴角，他沒等待對方適應自己的尺寸就直接動作了起來，肉體的拍打聲充斥整個室內，Illya也不住呻吟，並且第二次射精。  
　　Solo原本想藉機換一個姿勢，但是他不得不承認自己喜歡被長腿環住腰部的感覺，因此他收起這個打算，繼續抽插的動作。被肉穴包覆的舒適感讓他捨不得離開，交合處也因為不斷地摩擦產生泡沫，Solo用手指抹過一些後塞進Illya的嘴裡，看著他有些心不甘情不願卻無法推拒自己的模樣，心底多少感到有些愉悅。  
　　若要說Illya沒有任何快感肯定是假話，只是他不願意承認而已。Solo的上床技術好到讓人沉迷，他一再告訴自己這是藥效的緣故，否則他們的關係也不會有如此突飛猛進的進展。Illya選擇性地忽略那個人在床上毫不保留的情話，即使那些話語的確使得他的身體更加敏感起來──沒錯，去他媽的。  
　　「甜心，你咬的真緊。」Solo咬住他的耳垂，聲音低啞的可怕，呼吸吐息都在他的耳邊，「我喜歡，真的。Illya。」  
　　在他的名字被對方念出口時，他不自覺的輕顫，然後被Solo更加快速的衝撞給分了神，直到穴道被滿滿的精液給充滿時他差點哭出了聲音。究竟是快感還是屈辱的原因，連他自己都不明白，只是眨了眨眼角所泛出淚光，任由著Solo把姿勢改成背後位後繼續。  
　　臀部被拍打的刺激使得他的呻吟更加顫抖，藥效是否還存在都已不再重要，因為他曉得這是他同意之後的結果，Solo只是遵從他的意願而已。爾後他們持續肉體間的摩擦，他被操到沒力，整個人埋進枕頭裡，把哼哼嗯嗯的呻吟給悶在裡頭。  
　　兩個人身上全都是汗水，Solo從他的後頸吻到脊椎，溫柔的舉動和依舊霸道的進入惹得他再次射出。Illya後悔這一切的發生，如果沒有那瓶酒的話他們就不需要發展到這個情況了，也還好Solo在重新灌滿他的後穴後沒打算繼續摧殘他，而是讓雙方都緩過一陣子後才去浴室清洗。  
　　整個過程都讓Illya巴不得自己在作夢，但他知道沒有人比他更明白這就是現實。


End file.
